The Last of the Lightning Keepers
by Aquacoral14
Summary: Azura Rain was kidnapped and made into an Outcast slave when she was young. When she accidentally escapes to Berk, discovering a hidden destiny along the way, will she ever really find a home? And will Alvin ever let her go?
1. Chapter 1

I know that I was supposed to be working on Naerea's Tale, but that is on hiatus until my muse starts to work again. So, I present to you: Last of the Lightning Keepers! Enjoy, and please please please review.

* * *

Prologue

I was a young girl when my island was conquered by the Outcasts. They came under the cover of night; our lookouts never saw them until it was too late. By the time we raised the alarm, half the village had been set on fire by the Outcast war machines. My father was the chief of the tribe, so the Outcasts had targeted my house first. My father was cut down before my eyes. My mother yelled for me to run, to hide, but I had been frozen with fear. An Outcast with an axe charged towards my mum. Finally I began to run as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. I was captured, and carried off to the boats. The last thing I saw of my village was the last of the burned buildings collapsing as the Outcast ship took me away...

\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/\\*/

Chapter 1

9 years later...

"Girl! Come here!" a harsh voice ordered. I hurried along the stone corridor in the home of the Outcast commander that I served, Savage. "What do you require, master?" I murmured submissively, my blue eyes downcast. I had learned early on that I was never to look my master in the eye like an equal. I still have the scars from that punishment, both physical and mental. "My armor needs to be polished, and when you are doing that, you can dust my stuffed dragon head collection," he commanded. "Yes master." I scurried back along the winding corridors. My name is Azura. Azura Rain, daughter of Asger the Brave and Dagny. I am 14 and the years I have spent here have been the most difficult of my short life.

After I finish dusting the dragon heads (my least favorite chore out of all my duties, those dragons were always so sad-looking) and polishing Savage's armor, I return to my small rocky cell where I spend most of my time. It has walls cut out of the rough, stone walls and nothing but a small woven mat where I sleep. The only real possession I have is a small blue stone pendant carved in the shape of a spiky dragon. I had been wearing it when I had been taken, and ever since I have carefully kept it hidden. I had been waiting for ANY opportunity to escape, and was starting to lose hope of ever being free.

It was one day when I had been serving Savage his supper, a messenger came, delivering a scroll. Savage snapped open the scroll, and as he read his expression changed from irritated at being interrupted, to business-like. He rolled up the scroll again, and curtly ordered "Girl, go bring me my armor. We hunt dragon tonight!" I helped fit him in his patchwork armor, accidentally scraping my elbow on one of the plates and tearing the sleeve of my thin brown shift. Once my master was all geared up for battle, I went with him down to the docks and we boarded the lead ship alongside Alvin the Treacherous himself.

As I hesitantly stood behind and to the left of Savage, Alvin looked at me. I shivered, quickly glancing away from him. I'm not even going to pretend I'm not afraid of Alvin. The man is worse than Savage- which is saying a lot.

xXx

Within a few hours, we had set sail and soon we had come to a large island. What was strange about it was that the island was completely barren, as if it had been scorched by lightning until there was nothing left, not even grass. Standing up front, I was terrified when a HUGE purple dragon swooped down from the clouds. It was like no ordinary dragon that had been in the attacks. "There it is. The Skrill!" Alvin cried triumphantly. "Now men, be ready!"

Suddenly, two guards grabbed me by the arms. I gasped as one of them wrenched my scraped arm. They marched me towards the shore. I frantically twisted and squirmed, as they brought me to one of the boulders that had accumulated on the island, and started to chain me to the rock. "Why are you doing this?" I cried. Alvin said "Ready! When the Skrill comes to feast on the girl, capture it at all costs!" The two guards quickly ran for the ships when the Skrill saw me and started to swoop down. The Outcast soldiers prepared a strange contraption that I had never seen before, moving it to point at the dragon. As the dragon got closer, I closed my eyes, prepared to feel the searing heat of its fire as it crisped me to a charred husk. But then I heard a _twang_ , and a startled roar. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. The Skrill had been pinned down by a large metal net. It roared thunderously, as the soldiers approached it. Lightning crackled along the net, filling the air with the smell of ozone. Savage inched forwards, tossing a bucket of water onto the dragon. The lightning stopped crackling, the electricity dissipating into the air as Savage directed the Outcasts to move the dragon onto the ship,

Alvin watched with a look of terrible glee as one of the most powerful dragons in the archipelago was chained and muzzled. He laughed, and turned as they began to sail away. I realized that they intended to leave me here to drown as the island flooded at high tide! "Wait!" I called frantically "You can't leave me here!" Alvin turned and said "Oh, but you are of no more use to me. So whatever is not useful to me I... dispose of." Laughing, he turned away as the rising water began to quickly cover the rocks below me. I watched fearfully as the dark sea lapped at my feet and quickly soaked the bottom of my shift.

xXx

As the icy water began to close over my head, I tried desperately to win free of the chains. It was no use. I was starting to lose consciousness when my blue dragon pendant began to glow. It had escaped from under the collar of my thin dress and now was floating before my eyes, the pendant glowing brightly blue. The glow spread over the water and formed a glowing bubble of air around me, severing the chains. By then I was unconscious from lack of air, and unbeknownst to me, the bubble was swept up by a swift current and eventually washed up on an island. Once I was out of the water, the glow vanished and the bubble dissolved. I was safe. For now at least.


	2. Chapter 2: Berk

Here is your new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Berk

Hiccup and Toothless flew over Berk, the other riders flying behind him. They were out on patrol, as the threat of attacks from the Outcasts and Berserkers had been growing lately. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were swooping over the beach on Barf and Belch when they saw a strange shape on the shore. Curious, they broke off from the main group, and spiraled down to land. Hiccup saw them, and flew after them. "Guys, we are on a patrol. You can't just fly off to investigate whatever!" He admonished the errant pair. Then he realized that the twins were fighting over something on the beach. Curious, he walked forward with Toothless and saw that it was a sopping wet girl, broken chains dangling from her thin wrists. The rest of the riders landed, and Astrid ran over.

"Hiccup, what…" She stopped when she saw the girl. "Come on guys, we have to take her back to the village." Hiccup picked the girl up, and started to put her on Toothless. "Uh, Hiccup, remember the LAST time we found a strange girl on the beach? Heather almost got us all killed!" "Yes Astrid, but we have to help. And anyway, we can't judge every shipwrecked person we find on a beach by the actions of Heather."

The one-legged boy nestled the unconscious girl in Toothless's saddle. The Night Fury looked curiously at her, moving his head over to sniff. He immediately drew his head back like the girl was a snake, growling. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless snarled, moving himself and knocking the girl off. "Toothless!" Hiccup cried, trying to lift the girl back into his friend's saddle. Toothless moved away. Finally, after several tries, Astrid volunteered to carry the girl. Snotlout had volunteered first, but like that was ever going to happen. Astrid laid the girl in the saddle and they took off, back to Berk.

Hiccup flew to his house, Snotlout following, and carried the girl inside. Stoick said, "I presume you have a very good reason for carrying an unconscious girl in our home?" Hiccup responded, "Well, we found her washed up on the beach, and I thought she could stay here." "Very well" Stoick said as he put his helmet on his head and walked out the door, Snotlout following. Hiccup laid the girl down on his bed upstairs. When he turned away, he noticed that she was muttering in her sleep. Hiccup paused for a moment to listen: "No... Alvin, Savage! don't...leave...drowning." _Alvin!_ Hiccup thought. _Hmmmm_.

xXx

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a big black dragon head looming over me. I screamed and scrambled backwards against the wall. I heard someone say the words, "Toothless, down bud. You're scaring her." The dragon pulled its head away, letting a strange, brown-haired boy take his place beside the bed I was sitting on. He said "Hi, I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless. We found you washed up on the beach yesterday."

"Where… am I?" I asked, silently praying that I hadn't been found by the Berserkers or the Outcasts again. "You're on Berk" The boy- no, _Hiccup_ , said. My memories came rushing back: The Skrill, being left to drown, and then...a fuzzy memory of being surrounded by a blue glow before darkness enveloped me. I reached up to feel my pendant, but my fingers closed on empty space. It was gone! Frantically I asked, "Where's my necklace?" "Don't worry it's right here," Hiccup said, holding it out to me. I took it, running my fingers over the smooth surface.

"What kind of stone is that anyway?" He asked. Responding, I said "I don't know. I was wearing it when I was kidnapped by the Outcasts nine years ago." "Well, you're safe now. What happened to you? You were talking in your sleep; something about Alvin and drowning" He asked. My face became closed off and I looked down at the spiky dragon pendant in my hands. "As I told you, I was kidnapped by the Outcasts nine years ago. They attacked my village, killing my parents and taking me as a slave. I served Savage, Alvin's second-in-command. It was harsh, but I survived. Then, Savage brought me on a dragon hunting trip with Alvin and the fleet. Alvin used me as bait to capture a dragon, called the Skrill. He caught it and left me to drown on the island as the tide rose. After that I don't remember anything except a strange blue glow."

Hiccup looked at me, his green eyes grave. "You're safe now. Safe from Alvin, and Savage." I glanced up and gave him a small smile. "Do you want to see the village?" He asked. "Well, you should probably change out of that first," He thought out loud, walking over to an old chest and opening it. I was surprised to see that in place of his left leg was a metal prosthetic. He was so young! But Berk had gotten the worst of the dragon attacks, so I guess it was normal in his village. Hiccup turned around and I quickly stopped staring at his leg. He held a folded wool dress in his arms. "This was my mother's. You can use it until we find you some other things." "Thank you," I said, taking the pile of fabric from him.

xXx

Hiccup left the room while I changed quickly. The dress was a little big, having obviously been made for someone who was older than me, and reached all the way to the floor. It had leather bracers sewn onto the forearms and was made of a worn blue wool. I braided my long red-brown hair to make sure it didn't get in the way, though a few wisps escaped and framed my face. I tucked my necklace under the collar, letting my hand rest on it for a moment, then went downstairs. The brown-haired boy and his black (slightly scary) dragon turned to look at me. I smiled, stepping off the ladder.

I followed Hiccup outside, staying safely away from Toothless. "This is Berk" Hiccup said waving his arm at the village down below. "We get lots of snow, plenty of hail, and quite a bit of rain. Most people would move but it's our home." He turned to me. "And maybe yours too, if you want."

* * *

The next chapter is where things start to get interesting and a certain cranky old man appears. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Unrest

Chapter 3

Unrest

After a month or so, I began to get more comfortable on Berk. It was still VERY strange to see dragons walking around the village, and even stranger to see vikings ride them. A few weeks after my arrival, once Hiccup knew he could trust me, I moved to the Great Hall so that Hiccup and his father could have their house back. My small room off the hall was cozy and so much BIGGER than my cell back on Outcast Island that my openly stunned expression when Hiccup first showed it to me made him laugh.

One day I woke up and saw that there was a commotion in the main part of the Great Hall. Peeking out, I saw that an old man along with most of the village were shouting at Stoick. "We want the Outcast GONE!" Stoick bellowed "SILENCE! Now, Azura..." He was talking about me! "She is NOT an Outcast spy. I explained to you Mildew, that she was a slave and escaped. I will not see a guest of Berk treated this way." For a moment they listened, but then the old man stood up and shouted "Do you remember the LAST time a girl was found washed up on our beach? She almost got us all killed by betraying us to the Outcasts!" "That's enough Mildew!" said Stoick. Mildew hobbled away shouting "Mark my words Stoick, that girl will bring us no end of trouble." The doors swung shut with an ominous thud as the crowd dispersed. Still peering out, I saw Stoick and Hiccup heading towards me. I quickly shut the door and scrambled back into the bed. One of them knocked, and I replied in what I hoped was a sleepy voice "Come in." They came in and Stoick said "Azura, there has been some... unrest over you coming here."

"Oh. I can leave. I'm sure the Outcasts will be happy to have one of their slaves back," I said, unable to keep a note of bitterness out of my voice. Uncomfortably, Stoick replied "I'm sure things will calm down in a few days, but until then I have to ask you to stay in here. After things cool down you'll be able to go about the village." "Okay, sir" I responded. "I'm glad you understand," Stoick said as he left the room. I sat back down on the bed and fingered my necklace, before realizing that Hiccup was still in the room. "Hi. Well I thought if you get bored, here's something to read." Hiccup held you a thick book with a curled dragon etched into the brown leather of the cover. "It's the Book of Dragons, where we have documented all of our dragon knowledge." "Wow, Hiccup, thanks." "Any time. Well, bye. I have to go help the other dragon trainers." He said. "Bye." He walked out of the room, and I opened the book. The first thing I wanted to see was the page on the Skrill, if there was one. "Fear Class, Tracker Class, here we go. Strike Class." I found the Skrill page, and avidly read through it. It said that the Skrill was the symbol of the Berserkers and that the feared beast could shoot lightning. Then, suddenly curious, I placed my pendant next to the picture. It was a perfect match except for the fact that my pendant was smaller. I sat up, pulling my pendant off the page, reading a small section to one side. It said that the Skrill has proven to be untamable, but legends still persist that a group of people long ago were able to tame Skrills. They were known as the Lightning Keepers, and the legend says that they were bonded with a Skrill at the age of 14, which would be their partner for life. The younglings would go out into the wild on their own in search of the Skrill that had been carved onto a pendant that each child was given at birth.

The book slipped from my hands and fell to the floor with a thump. I was a Lightning Keeper.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy and got my computer taken away. I'll have the next two chapters up soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Skrills and Outcasts

I know that the anonymous reviewer 'MMM' will hopefully like this, since this is where Azura finds her Skrill companion! (If you couldn't already tell)

* * *

Chapter 4

Of Skrills and Outcasts

On Outcast Island

Alvin scowled. His spy had brought news from Berk that Savage's slave who he had left to drown on the island, had been rescued by Hiccup and was now living on Berk. He was not happy at all. First, his soldiers had made no progress with training the Skrill. Second, that ex-slave that was living on Berk. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then suddenly commanded "Savage, bring me Sitaris." Savage went white. He hated going near the deadliest assassin in the archipelago. Out of the shadows came a slithering voice "No need, _Alvin_. I am already here." "Good" Alvin said curtly. "I have a mission for you. A slave has escaped to Berk. She may be a liability in our plans to conquer that accursed island." "As you wish" the voice said. Staring down at the Skrill as it thrashed against its chains, Alvin laughed evilly. "Do not worry, _slave._ You will not see the destruction of your new home, because you'll already be DEAD!"

On Berk:

I woke up sweating from a nightmare, my legs tangled in my blanket. I had been having the same one for a few days now, and it was always the same: Alvin riding the skrill, and tearing through Berk with lightning. I was captured, and brought before Alvin. He always laughed before yanking on the Skrill's reins to send a bolt of lightning at me. Then just before the lightning hit me I woke up. Shaking my head, I got up and dressed. After my discovery in the Book of Dragons, I had been trying to find more info about the Lightning Keepers. I had looked through books of old legends, ancient myths, but had come up with nothing. I was hoping to find the Skrill that was supposedly bonded me: after I had discovered who I was, I had become aware of a hollow, empty feeling in my chest. I let myself out of the Great Hall, taking a breath of cold spring air once I was outside. Since I had been here for about two and a half months now, Stoick had given me permission to roam the village at will. I was wandering through the village when Hiccup came running up to me. "Azura!" The one-legged boy called. "There's a Skrill attacking Silent Sven's house. Come on!" I ran after him, sliding onto Toothless behind Hiccup. We took off, the Night Fury shooting for the air.

We hovered above the lightning-ravaged sheep pen, beside Astrid and the other dragon riders. Astrid was obviously edgy, fingering the handle of her axe. "I already got Silent Sven to safety, Hiccup. But the Skrill won't leave! We tried driving it off, but it shot the Twins with lightning and we had to withdraw," The blond girl explained. "Alright, here's the plan. Azura, Snotlout, and I will go down to the ground and try to tame it. You guys will stay up here and provide cover from above." The other riders nodded, Hookfang diving after Hiccup and I. We landed, Toothless snarling. "Don't worry, bud," Hiccup reassured his friend. I was staring at the Skrill. It was beautiful, with faintly iridescent blue scales and gold patterns on the underside of its wings. Lightning still crackled through its frill and razor-sharp spines. Hiccup started to edge towards the dragon, slowly reaching one hand out. The Skrill's yellow eyes narrowed, its nostrils flaring as they sniffed his hand. Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen. "Hiccup, look out!" I cried, tackling him just as the Skrill shot lightning over our heads. I shoved Hiccup behind me, slowly standing to face the Skrill. The dragon's eyes narrowed further, until they were merely golden slits. It flared its wings, roaring to the sky. I clenched my eyes shut, preparing to be blasted by lightning. But the searing pain of being electrified never came.

Opening my eyes, I realized that the Skrill was looking solemnly at me. As if compelled by some base, primeval instinct, I slowly reached one hand out and looked away. The Skrill hesitated. I could feel her breath on my palm, then she pressed her snout to my hand. A name resonated in my mind like a brass gong: Dawnstrike. Dawnstrike drew her snout away from my palm and I turned to look at Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the awestruck Snotlout. The burly boy stared at me, his jaw almost on the ground. "Er….. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs. Meet Dawnstrike. My dragon." I looked at the blue-scaled Skrill beside me, our eyes- blue and gold, human and dragon- meeting. "What?" Hiccup stared at me, barely believing his eyes. "Hiccup, I am the last of the Lightning Keepers, an ancient group of people who bond with a Skrill for life."

* * *

So sorry this is so late. It's been a few months since I last posted, and in truth I was being lazy. Though life did interfere a little. But I'm making excuses. A nod to my wonderful sister (who we will just call ShardofSun, after her username on Flight Rising) for her assistance in creating the name Dawnstrike. I don't even remember what miserable name I had picked out, but I'm sure that this one is much better. I'll post the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends and Assassins

Yay, I have this one up fast! Enjoy, and pleasepleaseplease gift me lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

Friends and Assassins

As Hiccup and I flew over Berk on Toothless, headed for the village, Hiccup pestered me with questions. "Hiccup, I don't know!" I said for the 800th time. "All I know about the Lightning Keepers, is that they bond with a Skrill for life and that they supposedly have mystical lightning powers." "Then how do you know you are one?" Was his new query. Dawnstrike and I sighed mentally. "Well, my pendant matches the Skrill emblem on the Berserker sails as well as some drawings of artefacts. Oh, and the fact that there is a Skrill flying right next to us! That's kind of a dead giveaway." "Yes, but you could have been killed! What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Hiccup retorted. I had no response to that, and remained silent for the rest of the flight. Toothless glanced up at me, his huge green eyes giving me a _'you're worse than Hiccup. At least he doesn't face down deadly dragons alone'_ look. I huffed, crossing my arms.

When I got back to the village with Dawnstrike, a crowd gathered around us when we landed. After all, it wasn't every day that someone came in flying beside a dragon that had only ever been seen a few times in history. They packed in so tightly that Hiccup and I could not get off Toothless. Then a voice rang out. "Okay, everyone move along." Grumbling, all of the massed people started to drift away. A dark-haired girl moved through the dispersing crowd, and said "Hi, I'm Aleah. You must be Azura, the one everyone's talking about." "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for getting all those people to go away" I responded, slightly uncomfortable. I had never liked attention, and people were talking about me? _Well, a mysterious girl who washed up on a beach after being left to die by the Outcasts is certainly excellent fuel for the rumor mill…_ I mused to myself. "No problem," Aleah replied. I walked back up to my room in the Great Hall, Aleah tagging along uninvited. "So what is your dragon's name? I have a Zippleback named Duel and Combat," Aleah chatted. "Her name is Dawnstrike" I responded, a little uncomfortable around this strange girl who was talking to me like we were best friends. "Pretty name!" My raven-haired follower said cheerfully. "Well, see ya later."

Since it had been a long day, I went to bed, with Dawnstrike nestled by my feet. She actually emanated quite a lot of heat, though her long spines were dangerous. When I was just drifting off to sleep, a black figure dropped noiselessly from the wooden beams of the ceiling. Immediately I was wide awake. The figure moved towards the bed, and I saw the dim glint of a knife in the half light. As it moved closer, I suddenly sprung upright and hurled myself on it. Dawnstrike shot awake, springing into the fray. Her spines sliced my thin nightdress, but I paid it no notice. We struggled on the floor, and I succeeded in pulling the figure's hood off. I was frozen with shock for a moment. The figure was a man with a badly scarred face! Taking advantage of my confusion, the man took the opportunity to swing his knife around and try to slice my leg. I cried out in pain as the metal sliced across my calf. Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door. Hiccup, Aleah, and several other strange Vikings burst in, the door nearly flying off its hinges. Hiccup was holding an ornate metal shield, which somehow a bolas came flying out of it and neatly wrapped up the man.

Running over, Aleah helped me up. Hiccup was standing over the man, when said man sliced through the ropes, and tackled Hiccup. Once he had an opening, he raced through the door and vanished. A Viking with a bucket on his head helped Hiccup up, and Hiccup said, rubbing his head "Well, it looks like Alvin does know you are here, Azura and he doesn't like it." His gaze fell to my torn top, and he blushed deeply. I glanced down, my face flushing red. Dawnstrike's spines had created a long tear across the top of my nightdress, leaving one side of my chest open to the air. I wrapped what remained of my sleep-clothes around me, hoping that it would preserve some of my modesty. "Um, we'd better go..." Hiccup stammered, trying to herd some of the other Vikings out of the room. They all left, not a moment too soon in my opinion. Dawnstrike burbled a question, looking curiously at me. "Shush," I admonished her, crawling back into bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Flight Lessons

Here you go, my two reviewers! Oh, I forgot to mention. My sister did get a account, and her username is ShardofSun. So, I hope that clears away any confusion.

MMM: They might become a couple, but at the moment I don't know. The name did come to Azura on its own: kind of like a vision.

* * *

Chapter 6

Flight Lessons

On Outcast Island:

"What do you mean you FAILED!?" Alvin bellowed at Sitaris. "I mean, half the Vikings on Berk managed to stop me from killing that infernal slave girl. And her dragon had a hand in it as well," the assassin growled. "Dragon?" Alvin asked in a slightly lower voice. "She has trained a Skrill, _my lord_." Alvin ignored the mocking tone of the words, 'My lord', in favor of bellowing his displeasure at this turn of events. "Sitaris, you will go back to Berk, and BRING ME THAT GIRL! She will train my Skrill for me, and then we will _dispose_ of her." He commanded. "As you wish, _Alvin_."

On Berk:

I absentmindedly stroked Dawnstrike's leathery wing, only half listening to Hiccup's battle tactics lesson. "So, Azura, can you tell us anything about the defenses on Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked me. "Who, me," I said, startled. "Yes, you." Behind me, the Twins snickered and I shot them a glare before turning back to Hiccup. "Well, they have been developing a netter trap that is fired like a catapult. They used it to bring down the Skrill that they captured. There are also the normal defenses like catapults, archers, and they have also figured out a way to launch explosives into the air," I explained. "All of those are bad news. We'll have to figure out a way to dodge those if they attack" Hiccup said. "Another thing: You want to try riding Dawnstrike?" "Yes! When do we start?" I eagerly asked. "How about... right now?" He suggested with a smile.

I sat on Dawnstrike's back, holding two of the large spikes that comprised her frill. "Flying is an exercise in trust between Viking and dragon. She allows you to ride her and you simply help her," Hiccup lectured. I bent over Dawnstrike's back, whispering to her "Why don't we show Hiccup who can really fly?" She seemed to give me a toothy grin and sprang into the air. We flew around the arena twice, and on the third lap I began to be more comfortable. Instinctively holding on tighter, Dawnstrike did a flip, and then we landed back on the ground. "Great job" Hiccup praised. Suddenly, Dawnstrike shot through the gate of the arena, and together we flew high, high up into the clouds. "Wow!" I called into the sky, reaching a hand up and running it through the clouds. I assumed that the clouds would be plush and soft, like wool. My mistake. They were insubstantial and cold and wet. When my arm came back down, the green wool of my sleeve was soaked. When we dived down, out of the white, I saw a piece of driftwood bobbing in the waves. Something was on it: at first I assumed it was just a piece of kelp or something. Then it moved and I realized that it was a bedraggled man. Dawnstrike dove before I could say anything, her wings lowering her close to the water, but not too close. Neither of us wanted to be weaponless, as this could be a trap. I fingered the handle of the dagger at my waist as my Skrill gently grasped the man in her talons. "Let's get out of here, girl," I said. We shot away from the water, back towards Berk.

Almost a mile away, a small rowboat docked next to an Outcast Ship. "Well?" Savage demanded harshly. The soldiers nodded, one of them saying, "The riders fell for th' bait, cap'n. A girl on a Skrill picked up Sitaris a coupla minutes ago." My former master nodded sharply, turning and ordering the rowers to, "Set sail for Outcast Island!"

Once we got back, Hiccup helped take the man to the infirmary. Once the man woke, he said that his name was Einar, and that his ship had been attacked by Outcasts. Stoick invited him to stay; 'anyone who has been attacked by those thugs can find a place to stay here', the chief said. But I was still nervous. If he had been attacked by Outcasts, that meant that my old captors were ranging closer to Berk. I wasn't too stubborn to admit that I was afraid of the club-wielding thugs, unlike Snotlout or half of the other meatheads that Berk (and Outcast Island) were comprised of.

Later that night, in his small room off the great hall, Einar opened the small window, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling a high, sharp tune. A small Terrible Terror with a metal canister attached to its leg fluttered over to the window, its blue scales almost invisible in the night. He pulled out a roll of parchment from his clothes, scribbling: _Alvin, I have successfully entered Berk and no one suspects a thing. I will be back with the girl within the week. Sitaris._

He put the message in the metal canister and sent the terror out the window. As it flew away into the dark sky, the assassin grinned, and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Dawnstrike and I flew through the forest, dodging trees with ease. Ever since our first flight, we couldn't get enough of flying together. It was a perfect day, with a warmer-than-usual temperature and a slight breeze making my loose hair fly our behind me. Suddenly, a flock of startled birds flew in front of us. We wildly tried to correct our course, but we crashed into a clearing.

Sitaris had been waiting for almost a week, tracking Azura and looking for the perfect moment to snatch his target. While he was watching Azura and her dragon fly through the forest, he saw her and that skrill crash while dodging through the forest. This was his chance! He ran through the trees and found her in a clearing, laughing. He stopped in the shadow of the trees, waiting to make sure that she wasn't wary.

"We should really get better at this, girl!" I laughed. Dawnstrike mock-glared at me, snorting a puff of air in my face. I gagged: dragon breath was awful! I poked her, scratching behind her frill in the spot I knew she loved. The Skrill purred loudly, almost like a cat and flopped over.

In the trees, Sitaris pulled out a slim blowgun from his pouch, and slid a dart into it. With one shot, he hit Dawnstrike in the leg. As she slumped over, I scrambled over to her. "Dawnstrike! What's wrong?!" I looked up and saw the dark figure lurking in the trees. The blood drained from my face."Sitaris", I breathed in horror, right before his dart took me right on the arm and I slumped over.

Pulling a rope from his pouch, the assassin proceeded to tie the girl up, and sling her over his back. He also removed the dart from the skrill's leg. Shadow never left any traces. Walking into the forest, he headed for the small beach where he had left a boat.

Once he got there, he slung Azura off his back onto the boat, and pushed off. Leaping in, Shadow took the oars and set sail for Outcast Island. Another ship sailed around the point and picked up the unconscious dragon. Together, the ships pointed their bows toward Outcast Island.

* * *

I know, I know its short. But this is only part one, and I'll have the next one up soon! Hope you like it, and please review! (Besides, the next chapter should be a bit longer than usual...)


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped Part 2

Chapter 9

Kidnapped Part 2

My eyes fluttered, slowly opening. I was in dimly-lit stone room that appeared to have been cut from a mountain or cave. I tried to move, but couldn't shift more than a few inches in any direction. The reason for that quickly became apparent: I was chained to the wall. All of a sudden, my memories came flooding back. Crashing in the forest, Dawnstrike falling unconscious, and... Sitaris! He had kidnapped me!

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and I quickly slumped my head and went limp pretending to be unconscious still. Suddenly, the door swung open, and ice cold water cascaded over my head. I let out a strangled yelp, and looked up. Alvin, Savage, and Sitaris were standing in front of me. Out of all of them, Alvin chilled my blood the most. "Hello, _Azura_. Welcome home." Alvin said grinning evilly. "Why did you kidnap me? You said yourself that I was of no more use to you," I struggled against the chains as he stroked my chin. "Oh, but you are of use to us. For now at least. Tell us what you know about Berk and the dragon riders." "No." "Oh, but you will." Alvin snapped his fingers, and Savage hauled on a lever revealing Dawnstrike chained. "Let, Dawnstrike go! She hasn't done anything" I cried. "If you do not tell us what you know, I will kill the beast" Alvin threatened. "I will leave you alone to… consider my offer. Make sure you make the right decision." After they walked out, I slumped as far as I could in my chains, and began to cry. It was an impossible decision. My home or my dragon. As my tears landed on the blue stone my necklace, it slowly began to glow. The glow grew brighter, lighting up the room. Where the chains touched me, lightning began to crackle. I should have been electrocuted, but I wasn't. As the lightning grew brighter, crackling louder, the chains flew off, and were held by a nimbus of glowing light. Slowly, the chains fell to the floor. I dropped to the stone, immediately running over to Dawnstrike. On instinct, I laid my hands on the chains. They were sliced through by lightning, and fell away as I stared at my hands in wonder. Then remembering my situation, I walked over to the door, and tried to open it, just as I heard a laugh that I remembered so well. Alvin had been watching me from a high ledge. As I turned, guards grabbed me and chained my hands. "I will most definitely not let you and your skrill go, now!" Alvin laughed as they dragged me away.

They took me to a high cliff, the restless grey sea crashing around sharp rocks at the bottom. Alvin stepped forward, his armor glinting dimly in the cloudy sunlight. "My dear Azura, you must understand. I cannot let you have even the possibility of escape, because I would be giving a weapon of extraordinary power to the Berkians. Therefore, I have no option but to remove you from the equation." He motioned with his hand and the guards pushed me to the edge of the cliff. Alvin said "Goodbye, Azura Rain," as the guards pushed me off the cliff.

Screaming, I fell towards the rocks, expecting to be smashed to bits any moment. Then suddenly, something snatched me from the air. Slowly cracking open one eye, I saw that I was being carried by Aleah on her zippleback. Opening my other eye, I saw that the other dragon riders were attacking Alvin! Aleah shouted "Hiccup, I've got her!" Hiccup heard her, and signaling to the other riders they swooped away.

Once we landed on Berk, I slid off Aleah's dragon and ran over to Hiccup. I was almost frantic. "Did you rescue Dawnstrike as well?" Hiccup's face was solemn and finally, he spoke the words that would echo in my mind forever. "Azura, I'm sorry. Alvin had her guarded too well. Dawnstrike is still on Outcast Island."

* * *

Two chapters in one day? You all must be thinking 'has she gone mad?' Nope, I am not insane. I just decided to get a jump on it while I had inspiration. Enjoy, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Attempts

Here is the second-to-last chapter. Enjoy, and there _will_ be a sequel after this.

And to answer the questions of my faithful reviewer known only as MMM...

As you can see, they do go back for Dawnstrike. All of them will be fine. The power that Azura displayed is indeed within her, the necklace serves as a 'trigger' for her power, to awaken it when she comes of age. I intend for there to _maybe_ be some romantic involvement between Hiccup and Azura, but I don't really know, and I am a pretty faithful Hiccstrid shipper.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 9

Rescue Attempts

I swung my bag off my back onto the small row boat I had stolen from Bucket, just as Hiccup and the other riders landed. "Why are you doing this Azura?" Hiccup asked. "We can help you. You don't have to do this alone." "You don't understand, Hiccup" I responded fiercely. "Actually, I do. I know what it's like to have your dragon taken from you and threatened." "No, I mean how it feels when it's like I'm missing half of me. You could never understand. Dawnstrike is as much a part of me as my arm, or my legs. I can't just leave her there." "True, but at least let us help." This made me pause. "I suppose I can't stop you." "Definitely not." Hiccup responded. "Fine. I'll let you come with me." I grudgingly said. I slid onto Toothless's back, my arms around Hiccup.

After a while, when the moon was starting its descent in the sky, we crossed into Outcast waters. Landing on a small ledge, I hopped off Toothless as the other riders landed. "Alvin will be keeping Dawnstrike in the dragon arena. It's a short walk from here, but it will be heavily guarded," I whispered, peeking out from behind a lip of rock. I headed off with Annabeth, another rider who had joined the academy recently and had become my friend, and Aleah, while the others flew off to distract the guards. I carefully climbed down from the ledge, and together we set off for the arena.

I darted out from behind an opening, clamping my hands on the shoulders of an Outcast guard and letting my lightning do the work. Aleah and Annabeth took care of the other, staring at me. "How did you do that?" Annabeth asked, startled. "I guess it comes with the whole 'Lightning Keeper' thing," I replied with a wry grin. We cranked open the gate and I ran over to Dawnstrike, who was in a cage in the center of the arena. I unlocked the chains with the keys that I had 'borrowed' from one of the guards, letting them clatter to the floor and wrapping my arms around Dawnstrike's neck. The Skrill, obviously no worse for wear, hummed and rubbed herself against me. "I'm glad that you're safe, girl."

Aleah was wary. She felt uneasy, like danger was looming. Her green eyes scanned the arena, glancing up at the roof, then down again. She looked up again instantly, having registered what was up there. "RUN!" She shouted, shoving Azura and Annabeth forwards. A metal cage fell from the ceiling, right on top of them and would have crushed Annabeth's hands if Aleah hadn't pulled her out of the way. Alvin stepped out from one of the dark cells, walking over nonchalantly. He chuckled darkly. "Well, Azura, you have caused me much trouble. You can't just stay away from your true family, can you? But you keep causing trouble. So much trouble, in fact that I am forced to remove you. Before, I would have kept you alive in my prison, but you have forced my hand. Take the other two away." He motioned with one hand. Guards grabbed Aleah and Annabeth. The two girls fought, but more guards overpowered them and chained their hands. They were hauled off down a corridor. I slammed my hands against the bars, anger making tears swell up in my eyes. "What have we ever done to you?" I cried as another set of guards lifted the heavy metal cage onto a cart. "You escaped me," Alvin growled. "And no one _ever_ escapes Alvin the Treacherous." The last thing I saw headed down the corridor was Alvin laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

Aleah and Annabeth were thrown into a cell that had been carved into the rock of the cliffs. As the guards walked away, Aleah kicked the bars. "We should be out there, helping Azura! We have to escape." "But how? We don't have any weapons, the bars are iron and the walls are solid rock. There's no chance of escape," Annabeth looked down at her feet. "Have you given up that easily? You may have, but I haven't. We're going to help Azura, and we're going to do it our way. I have an idea. Listen closely..."

Annabeth yelled "Guard, guard! The other prisoner has escaped!" The outcast guards came running (Or stumbling in their usual thickheaded manner). There was only one prisoner in the cell! They opened the door, grasping their weapons nervously. Had the changewing escaped again? Then Aleah dropped down on the guards from the craggy roof of the cell, knocking two out like ninepins. Annabeth grabbed a mace, swinging it at the other. The guard fell quickly, lolling on the floor. She snatched the keys from the belt of one, and together they raced out of the cell, locking the guards in. "Now let's go help Azura" Aleah said as they ran down the corridor.

After we were captured, Dawnstrike and I were separated, and I was taken to a small stone cell. They tossed me in, and I struggle upright with my bound hands, and raced over to the bars. They slammed the door in my face, and walked away chuckling. Slumping down on a small ridge of rock, I cried. I had failed.

Aleah and Annabeth were half way down one of the passages to the dragon arena, when they heard boots marching their way. Looking at each other, they darted down another small passage and saw Outcast guards march past. Annabeth heard one of them say "I hear that Alvin is going to execute that slave and her skrill. I'm glad. That evil dragon has tried to electrocute me multiple times." Annabeth looked at Aleah. Aleah whispered once the guards were past, "We have to rescue Dawnstrike. Then we can rescue Azura." "But how will that help?" Annabeth asked. "We can ride Dawnstrike to rescue Azura. That way we can get there faster and we'll have an extra weapon."

I was sleeping when the guards came. They hauled me out of my cell and marched me along the stone passages until we came to a cliff that was above the sea. There Alvin had Dawnstrike chained next to him. "Dawnstrike!" I cried, as I vainly strained against the guards in an attempt to reach her. "Oh, do not worry Azura, you will be reunited with your precious dragon." Alvin motioned with his hand. The guards chained me to Dawnstrike, and Alvin said "Well, I have waited for this moment for a long time. The day when you will die." The guards pushed me and Dawnstrike to the edge of the cliff, and Alvin told me "Goodbye _Azura Rain_ " as the guards pushed Dawnstrike and I off the cliff to drown.

Aleah and Annabeth arrived at a cliff above where Azura was, and were just in time to see her and Dawnstrike thrown off the cliff below them. "No!" the girls cried out. Alvin's head snapped up and he yelled "Guards! Bring me those vikings!" Guards came rushing up behind them, and Aleah readied herself to fight. They put up a good fight, but were finally subdued, and brought before Alvin.

As I sank through the dark, bitterly cold water, I tried desperately to break free of my bonds. It was no use, and just as I began to lose consciousness, the water lit up with a blue glow. I stared at my necklace, which was emitting the glow. It formed into a bubble around me and Dawnstrike, and we began to rise. I broke our chains, climbing onto Dawnstrike's back. We readied ourselves to fly as soon as we were at the surface.

Aleah and Annabeth fought against their chains as Alvin said "Well, you are apparently accomplices of the late Azura, thus you shall suffer the same fate-" He was cut off by something shooting out of the water. He turned around and saw a blue and gold skrill crackling with electricity with a girl on its back that was holding a crackling blue nimbus of lightning in her hand. Aleah and Annabeth were stunned. It was Azura on Dawnstrike! Alvin was shocked. "How did you escape! You were supposed to die!" "You should not have messed with my friends, Alvin. And now you will pay the ultimate price!" My voice was dark, filled with anger. This man had destroyed my home. He had killed my family, forced me to be a slave, and wouldn't let me go even when I did escape. Anger, hatred, and fury swelled up inside of me and lightning exploded from my hands. Alvin shot into the sky, twitching as volts of electricity coursed through him and flung him into the turbulent sea. After Alvin vanished beneath the dark water, I broke Aleah and Annabeth's chains, and landed. As soon as I landed, I lept off Dawnstrike and ran over to them. "How did you do that?" Aleah asked, shocked. "I- I have become what I was always meant to be. A true Lightning Keeper." Hiccup landed along with the other riders. "We saw what happened," Hiccup said.

I looked at him, finally realizing what Hiccup meant to me. "Let's go home." I mounted Dawnstrike, and together we soared home, to Berk. As we flew through the lightning dawn sky, I looked at my friends. In the moment of truth they had stood by me, a slave girl who had found her true family at last.

As the dragons flew away, a crumpled figure stood on the beach, and shook his fist at the flying dragons. "You will never escape me. I will return and I WILL kill you Azura Rain!" Alvin said, an evil grin splitting his face.

 **~The End~**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you think it's good enough to keep reviewing. I would like to thank my sister, ShardofSun, for helping me with this, and the anonymous person MMM who stuck with me. I promise, there will be a sequel. I just have to write it, and I hope that you'll like that one as well.


End file.
